בית הכנסת העתיק בדורה אירופוס
ימין|thumb|300px|שרידי בית הכנסת thumb|Ciborium de l'arche sainte de la synagogue de Doura Europos|250px|thumb|ימין|National Museum in Damas בית הכנסת של דוּרָה אֵירוֹפּוֹס התגלה במהלך החפירות בעיר דורה אירופוס, סוריה בשנת 1932 שנערכו על ידי משלחת האוניברסיטת ייל. הממצא נחשב לגילוי הארכאולוגי המעניין והחשוב ביותר בחפירות העיר. בניית בית הכנסת נשלמה כנראה בשנים 244-245, בתקופת התלמוד וכוסה בעפר בשנת 256, עד לבואם של החוקרים בשנת 1932. היהודים הגיעו ל"דורה אירופוס" בעידן ההלנסטי. הם השתלבו בעיר המעורבת , אשר נהגה שליטיה נהגו בסובלנות כלפיהם, כמו לשאר תושבי הערים ההלנסטיות בסוריה בימי שלטון בית סלאוקוס. יהודי העיר היו : סוחרים מקומיים , בעלי מלאכה, פקידי מימשל, שכירי חרב ואפילו היו ביניהם עבדים. הם המשיכו להנות ממצבם גם בעידן הפרתי אך סיימו את תפקידם בעיר בתום שלטון הקיסרות הרומית. היהודים לא נמנו על האוכלוסיות המבוססות בעיר: ההלנסטית - יוונית והסורית - פרתית. יהדות "דורו אירופוס" דורה אירופוס היא "פלמירה" עיר עתיקה בצפון סוריה, בנתיב המסחר בין הודו, ארם נהרים, תדמור שבמדבר הסורי לבין אנטיוכיה שבסוריה ושאר נמלי הים התיכון. העיר שכנה על שפת נהר פרת. בתקופת שלטון בית סלאוקוס , התקופה שבא התגלה בית הכנסת העתיק, היו בעיר האוכלוסיות הבאות: אצולה יוונית, חיל מצב יווני- סורי, סוחרים יוונים, אוכלוסייה מקומית - שהתיונה מרצון, כמקובל באותה תקופה -ואוכלוסיות קטנות אחרות, כמו זו של הקהילה היהודית. היותה ל"תחנת מעבר" לסוחרים, חיילים, פקידי ממשלה וסתם נוסעים יחד עם מיקומה הגאוגרפי ואופי תושביה הביאו את החיים למצב המקובל בעיר רב-לשונית והווי דתי מגוון: נישואין משותפים בין האוכלוסייה היוונית לבין האוכלוסייה המקומית, שמות יוונים נפוצים בקרב רוב האוכלוסיות והדת הפרתית והיוונית היו לדתות משותפות לתושבי העיר. בסוף המאה ה-2 העיר עברה לשלטון הפרתים אך הגוון התרבותי נשאר יווני. גם השפה הדומיננטית נשארה היוונית. מטבעות מתקופת החשמונאים נמצאו בעיר ואולי זו עדות לנוכחות יהודים בעיר. יוספוס פלביוס מספר כי קהילה יהודית הוקמה באנטיוכיה לשפת הים התיכון. סוחרים מעיר זו היו בדרכם למזרח וחלק מהם עבר ב"דורה אירופוס". הקשרים היהודיים בין ארץ ישראל לבבל עברו גם כאן. המסקנה היא שהיישוב היהודי בעיר בהמאה ה-3, מועד ייסוד בית הכנסת, לא היה בשלבי התבססותו הראשוני. ייסוד בתי הכנסת t250px|thumb|ימין| כתובת עתיקה: Fac simile of dipinto #3 in the Dura Europos synagogue. Aramaic inscription : "Moses, when he went out from Egypt and cleft the sea". See Torres in Kraeling 1956. השלב הראשון במבנה שזוהה כבית כנסת, היה בית פרטי ובו היה אולם ל-60 מתפללים ומקום לארון הקודש. המבנה תוארך לתקופה הפרתית 113 לפנה"ס - 165 - חמש שנים אחרי הכיבוש הרומי. בשנת 265 המבנה הורחב באמצעות הוספת שטחים ממבנים שכנים. כך שהמבנה החדש היה לרוחב שטח בניה של העיר (Dura city block). הקירות החיצוניים הוסרו על מנת להרחיב את שטח בית הכנסת והכניסה הראשית כוונה לעבר הרחוב הראשי של העיר, אם כי בקצהו. מספר המושבים בבית הכנסת הגיע ל-120. אחד החוקרים של העיר עמוד 10 יהדות דורה אירופוס טוען שהיה זה האולם הציבורי היחידי בעיר. שני משטחי אבן הונחו בפאתי הקירות של בית הכנסת והם שימשו למושב המתפללים. שמות התורמים נרשמו על הקירות ובשנים אלה הושלם עיצובו של בית הכנסת למצב שהתגלה בחפירות של שנת 1930.בדומה לבתי כנסת אחרים שנמצאו באסיה הקטנה, הקהילה היהודית מצאה אזורים שקטים בעיר לקיום ולהקמת בתי כנסת. בית הכנסת היה באזור נפרד בעיר, קרוב לחומה המערבית. בשנת 256, תושבי המקום, חיילים רומאיים והאזרחים, הכינו את העיר להגנה מפני ההסתערות הצפויה מצד הפרסים (Sasanian Persians).במטרה לבצר את החומה המערבית, הם מילאו בעפר את כל הבתים שהיו בצידו המערבי של ה"הרחוב הראשי" של העיר : מקדש האל "מיתרס"(Mithras), מבנה כנסיה וגם את בית הכנסת. העיר נכבשה. אך הכובשים לא שיקמו את האזור וכך נשאר המקום מכוסה בעפר עד המאה ה-20 - מועד בו החלו החפירות הארכאולוגיות במקום. תיאור בית הכנסת בקיר המערבי של בית הכנסת ישנה גומחה לארון הקודש. בית הכנסת נודע במיוחד בציורי קיר מרהיבים של סצנות מהתנ"ך ביניהן חיי האבות, משה מקבל את עשרת הדברות, משה מבקש את שחרור העברים ממצרים, כמו גם דמויות וסיפורים מספרי נביאים ראשונים (שמואל, דוד המלך, שלמה המלך ואליהו הנביא). עוד בציורי הקיר מופיע גם חזון העצמות היבשות של יחזקאל וסצנות ממגילת אסתר. הקירות המצוירים הועברו למוזיאון בדמשק. גלריית תמונות שלושת התמונות האחרונות צולמו באתר ולא במוזיאון, לפי הפרטיפ הבאים:Excavation of the Torah niche in the Dura Europos synagogue in 1932-1933. צולם:29 יולי 1933(1933-07-29) צילם:Maurice Le Palud מתוך אוסף שיקופיות גיל/גילרמן (Gill/Gillerman slide collection) תמונה:Mose hasne.jpg|משה רבינו והסנה הבוער תמונה:Exodus and Crossing of Red Sea.jpg|מעבר בני ישראל בים סוף תמונה:Samuel e david.jpg|שמואל הנביא בוחר את דוד למלך תמונה:David king of israel 23.jpg|דוד מלך ישראל תמונה:Resurrection of the Dead vision.jpg|יחזקאל - חזון העצמות היבשות תמונה:Ezekiels Vision Ezekiel Receives Divine Command.jpg|יחזקאל מקבל פני השכינה תמונה:Ezekiels.jpg|יחזקאל הנביא: גלות וגאולה של עם ישראל תמונה:Ezra Reads the Law l.jpg|עזרא הסופר קורא את ספר התורה באוזני העם תמונה:Duraeuropa-1-.gif|המן מוביל את מרדכי על סוס המלכות קובץ:Illustration_29071933_457_2.jpg קובץ:Illustration_29071933_457.jpg קובץ:Illustration_29071933_456.jpg Elijah on Mt. Carmel.jpg|אליהו הנביא בהר הכרמל Elijah challenging the prophets of Baal.jpg|אליהו הנביא מול נביא הבעל תיאור בית המקדש thumb|650px|מרכז| המקדש המקורה הוא אוהל מועד. אף שהוא דומה למקדש כפי שהוא מיוצג בכל הציורים בבית הכנסת, הוא קטן יחסית, אין לו יסודות והוא מונח על גבי האדמה, דוגמת אוהל. דפנות המבנה צבועים חום שהוא צבען של עורות העזים ממנו היה עשוי. ברור לכל הרואה ציור זה שהבניין הוא מקדש. אבל, באיזה מקדש מדובר? האם זהו מקדש שלמה, או הבית השני או אולי מקדש שעתיד להיבנות כשיבוא המשיח? ושמא לפנינו מקדש שמיימי, מקדש של מעלה, על פי חלק מהמסורות המיסטיות? האם מקדש זה עמד בעבר, יעמוד בעתיד או שהוא חזון נבואי? כל אחת ואחת מהדעות האלה הועלתה ונומקה במחקר. אנו מתבוננים עדיין בקיר המערב של בית הכנסת, וכיוון שכבר ראינו בו שני צמדי ציורים מקבילים, אין המראה של צמד נוסף בבחינת הפתעה. המשכן שנדד במדבר (בציור השמאלי) מקביל למקדש (בציור הימני). גם כאן, מבנה הציורים דומה מאוד, בשניהם שני רבדים, כאשר התחתון מראה את שער הכניסה המשולש הנפתח אל המתחם המקודש והרובד העליון הוא הבניין הקדוש עצמו. בית מקדש מוקף מוקף שבעה קירות ססגוניים ואילמים. * ארנון סגל על בית הכנסת קישורים חיצוניים * בית הכנסת בדורה אירופוס שבסוריה, באתר מט"ח * רשימת מאמרים העוסקים בבית הכנסת בדורה אירופוס, באתר "דעת" * יהדות דורה אירופוס הערות שוליים קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים קטגוריה:סוריה